1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plant control system including a plant operation simulator, using a data transmission device, which is capable of conducting a training for a plant operation and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional plant control system, a central processing unit for conducting an operation for a plant control, a programable controller for controlling a plant, a process input-output device for connecting to a variety of actuators and sensors of the plant, a display for showing a plant operation, an operation desk are connected to one another through a data transmission device, and an operator on the operation desk operates the above members of the system to carry out the plant control.
However, in the conventional plant control system, the actuators are driven in a predetermined manner by a sequence control in accordance with the operation of the operation desk, and hence it is difficult to use the control system for conducting a training for the plant operation from a viewpoint of safety, economy and so forth since a danger is apt to happen in the actions of the actuators or a large energy is spent during the actual operation of the plant.
Usually, the training for the plant operation has been carried out by a plant simulator separate from the actual plant. However, no matter how good simulator is designed, there are many differences between the actual plant and the simulator, and the quality of the training effects is necessarily lowered. Further, the better training effects are expected, the more cost is necessary. Accordingly, the training for the plant operation has been sometimes practiced by using the actual plant. However, in this case, since the plant is operated during the training, an unexpected accident may occur even when a sufficient consideration has been paid in the operation, in advance.
In the prior art, a training equipment or method for the plant operation, satisfying the safety, the economy and the good training effects cannot be realized.